1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to brush attachment devices and more particularly pertains to a new brush attachment device for attaching a brush to a lipstick container so that the brush may be used to fully utilize a column of lipstick.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a tube that has a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall that is attached to and extends between the first and second ends. The tube has a lipstick column positioned therein. The tube has a break therein to allow the tube to be opened to access the lipstick column. A container has a closed end, an open end and a perimeter wall extending between the open and closed ends. The open end allows access into an interior of the container. A cap is removably positioned on the container to close the open end. The cap frictionally engages the perimeter wall. An applicator brush is removably positioned in the container. The applicator brush has a plurality of bristles abuttable against the lipstick column to place lipstick on the bristles for application to a person's lips. A coupler is attached to the container. The coupler releasably couples the container to the tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.